


Cheaters & Halos

by Cisco_Salvatore_14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caught, Cheating, Confrontations, Friendship/Love, Infidelity, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Random & Short, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco_Salvatore_14/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: Stiles loved Scott. And he believed that Scott loved him too. That's why he didn't want to believe it was true. He wanted to ignore the very clear signs of Scott's betrayal. But you can only lie to yourself for so long. He couldn't just pretend he didn't notice the way Scott looked at Isaac. Or the increasingly suspicious amount of time the two have been spending together.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Cheaters & Halos

Stiles isn't stupid. He may do stupid things from time to time but he is not stupid. He knows what Scott has been up to. He knows that when Scott texts him, cancelling their plans because of some emergency, that he's lying. And he knows that when Scott and Isaac enter the loft at the same time, pretending it's a complete coincidence, that it's a lie.

Stiles loved Scott. And he believed that Scott loved him too. That's why he didn't want to believe it was true. He wanted to ignore the very clear signs of Scott's betrayal. But you can only lie to yourself for so long. He couldn't just pretend he didn't notice the way Scott looked at Isaac. Or the increasingly suspicious amount of time the two have been spending together.  
  
The truth was clear: Isaac was stealing Scott from him and Scott was making a fool of him. And Stiles. Was. Pissed.  
  
Scott opened the door, making sure to do it slowly to not risk it creaking. He entered, being as quiet as humanly (werewolf-ly?) possible, closing the door behind him. He tip toed across the living room. Halfway to the stairs, he heard it. Soft. But present.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Scott stopped dead in his tracks. He shut his eyes, mentally preparing for a whirlwind of fury from his mother for staying out so late. Damn it! He was almost certain she was on the late shift tonight.  
  
But then there was only silence. So he was forced to turn and look at the corner where the sound came from. Except, when he finally opened his eyes, he was not greeted by the sight of his mother.  
  
The boy sat in the chair in the corner with his legs crossed, only barely illuminated by the lamp on the table next to him.  
  
"Stiles?"  
  
Stiles didn't even turn to look at him. His attention seemed to be fully focused on the object he was fiddling with in his hands.  
  
"Stiles, what are you doing here?"  
  
Once again the boy's attention didn't waver. He just kept twirling the item and passing it from one hand to the other. Scott squinted, taking a closer look. It was long and... looked kinda fluffy. And it smelled.... good. Something about the smell that radiated from it was so.... familiar.  
  
"Oh shit," Scott said, recognising the item now. He remembered seeing it on another boy the previous day. It hid the hickeys Scott couldn't help but put on his neck. He distinctly remembered the moment he yanked it off, tossing across the room before proceeding to do the same with the rest of his clothes. Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember seeing the boy leave with it. It being a scarf. A really soft grey fuzzy scarf with little wolves all over it. Scott had bought it for the boy on his birthday. It was Isaac's favourite scarf.  
  
"I found it in your room," said Stiles. "I swung by, hoping we'd actually get to spend some time together but alas you weren't here. But this was."  
  
Only then did Stiles turn, letting his eyes bore directly into Scott's. The werewolf knew he'd been caught. I mean, Stiles had know for a while but now that he held the evidence in his hands, the case was closed.  
  
"Okay, Stiles, look, before you get mad--"  
  
"Oh no, we are way past that," Stiles said, bolting to his feet. "How could you, Scott? After everything we've been through, how could you do this to me?"  
  
"I didn't mean to-"  
  
"You did mean to?! So all those texts and calls of you bailing on me for scarfboy were an accident?"  
  
"It's not that simple."  
  
"Of course it is! You lied to me. You went behind my back over and over."  
  
"Look, just let me explain-"  
  
"Oh, yeah please do. I'd really like a good laugh right about now," Stiles said, folding his arms in expectation.  
  
"Okay," said Scott, taking a breath, trying to figure where he would even start. "After I became the alpha, Isaac and I started getting closer, you know, bonding."  
  
"Bonding? Really? That's what you're gonna call it?" Stiles sneered.  
  
"Look, I don't even know how it happened. We were just hanging out and then suddenly... it was more."  
  
"So that's it? I've just been tossed aside?"  
  
"No, Stiles, never! I just... I needed time to figure it out."

"Oh, well, don't let me stop you. Take all the time you need," said Stiles, tossing the scarf aside and pushing past Scott to get to the door.  
  
"Stiles, wait. I-"  
  
"Just tell me one thing, Scott." Stiles clenched his fists at the mere thought of what he was about to say.  
  
"When he was here, in your room, did you two....?"  
  
Scott bit his lip, unable to lie but scared to admit the truth too.  
  
"Unbelievable!" shouted Stiles, finally pushed to his limit.  
  
"Stiles, it-"  
  
"No, shut up! I cannot believe that you played _Halo_ with him!"  
  
A moment of silence passed before....  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
"I knew you were keeping something from me but this... this is unforgiveable," Stiles said, shaking his head in dismay.  
  
"Wait, Stiles, what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, you know, just our game! The thing we've built years and years of friendship on! The game we made an oath we would never play without each other!"  
  
Scott tried to formulate a response but it was all too much to process. He sighed and sat down on the couch, burying his head in his hands.  
  
"What? You got nothing else to say for yourself?" Stiles mocked, still quite clearly angry.  
  
"Stiles, you dumbass," Scott groaned. "Isaac is my boyfriend!"  
  
Another moment of silence, almost twice as long....  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Isaac and I have been sneaking around because we're dating."  
  
Scott could practically see the gears turning in Stiles' head, processing this new revelation of information before he responded with, "Oh." Then he just burst out laughing. Scott wanted to be mad but he couldn't help himself before he just joined in.  
  
"Dude," Stiles managed to say inbetween the laughing. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Maybe before I went all rage mode on your ass."  
  
"I thought you were mad that I didn't tell you about it, not because of some stupid video game."  
  
Stiles let out an abrupt gasp in shock and luckily Scott had werewolf reflexes or else Stiles would've landed that attempted slap to the face.  
  
"Don't you dare call _Halo_ stupid!"  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry," said Scott, raising his hands in surrender.  
  
"So.... you and Isaac?" Stiles said, with a very subtle wink.  
  
Scott chuckled. "Yeah. We didn't tell anyone because we wanted to see where it was going. But... it's been going well. He makes me happy."  
  
"I'd accept nothing less."  
  
"So we cool?" Scott asked.  
  
"I suppose. As long as you swear you've never played it with him."  
  
"Nah, we're usually a little busy having sex. Plus, he's not really a big video game fan."  
  
"Ugh, what do you see in him?" Stiles said in utter distaste.  
  
"But seriously, Stiles," Scott said, putting an affectionate hand on Stiles' cheek. "You're my best friend. No one could ever replace you."  
  
Stiles grinned widely, despite this not being new information.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm pretty incredible," he said with a casual shrug.  
  
"Great, now that that's sorted, get out of my house," said Scott, his smile not even faltering.  
  
"Ugh, you accuse a guy of betrayal one time," muttered Stiles as he turned to the door.  
  
"Goodnight, Stiles," Scott said, suggestively pushing him towards the exit.  
  
"Night, buddy," he said, heading over to his car, which he'd parked around the corner in order to ambush Scott in the first place. Now that he thought about it, he might've slightly over-reacted.  
  
 _Meanwhile...._  
  
Scott grinned to himself. Stiles may be one of the dumbest people he'd ever met but there really was no one else he'd want as a best friend.  
  
He pulled out his phone and called Isaac. Almost immediately, he picked up.  
  
"Hey, Scott, I-"  
  
"Stiles knows," he blurted out, the nerves getting the better of him. Surprisingly, Isaac just chuckled.  
  
"I know, Scott."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Well, first of all, Stiles just sent me a 'congrats on nailing my bff' text, followed by 21 questions about how werewolf sex works."  
  
"Oh." Scott made a mental reminder to punch Stiles.  
  
"And secondly, I'm in your room."  
  
"What? How'd you get in my room?"  
  
"Would it matter if I said I'm naked right now?"  
  
Scott thought about it for about a second.  
  
"No. No it would not."  
  
He ended the call and bounded up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify in case it wasn't clear, Scott and Stiles are just friends this fic and Stiles is just upset coz he thinks Isaac is replacing him as Scott's BFF.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
